pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Living Years, New Version
This 1988 hit by Mike and the Mechanics is what Trent sings in Phineas and Ferb meet Total Drama Action, reflecting on the origins of his number nine obsession. This version is as follows: Trent: 'Every generation Blames one that came before. And all of their frustrations Come being on your door. ''(sniffles) ''I know that I'm a prisoner To all my grandpa held so dear. I know that I'm a hostage To all his hopes and fears. ''(sniffles) I just wish I could've told him In the living years. More crumpled bits of paper Filled with imperfect thought. Stilted conversations I'm afraid that's all we got. You say you just don't see it. He says it's perfect sense. You just can't get agreements In this present tense We all talk a different language, Talking in defense. '''Animatronic Animals: Say it loud. Trent: '''Say it loud. 'Animatronic Animals':' Say it clear. '''Trent: '''Oh, say it clear. 'Animatronic Animals: You can listen... '''All: ...as well as you hear. '''Animatronic Animals: It's too late. '''Trent: '''It's too late. 'Animatronic Animals': When we die. '''Trent: '''Whoa, when we die. 'Animatronic Animals': To admit... '''All: ...we don't see eye-to-eye. Trent: '''So we open up a quarrel Between the present and the past. We only sacrifice the future, ''(sniffles) ''It's the bitterness that lasts. So don't yield to the fortunes You sometimes see as fate, It may have a new perspective On a different day. And if you don't give up And don't give in, You may just be OK. So say it, say it, say it loud. 'Animatronic Animals': Say it clear. '''Trent: '''Oh, say it clear. 'Animatronic Animals': You can listen... '''All: ...as well as you hear. Trent: Because it's too late, it's too late. '''Animatronic Animals: When we die. '''Trent: '''Whoa, when we die. 'Animatronic Animals': To admit... '''All: ...we don't see eye-to-eye. Trent: 'I wasn't there that morning When my grandpa passed away. ''(sniffles) I didn't get to tell him All the things I had to say. (sniffles) I think I caught his spirit Later that same year. I'm sure I heard his echo In Gwen's heartbroken tears. I just wish I could've told him In the living years. Say it, say it, say it loud. 'Animatronic Animals': Say it clear. '''Trent: Oh, say it clear. '''Animatronic Animals:' You can listen... '''All:' ...as well as you hear. '''Animatronic Animals:' It's too late. '''Trent: '''It's too late. 'Animatronic Animals: When we die. '''Trent: It's too late when we die. '''Animatronic Animals: To admit... '''All: ...we don't see eye-to-eye. Trent: Yeah, so say it, say it, say it loud. '''Animatronic Animals:' Say it clear. '''Trent:' Oh, say it clear. '''Animatronic Animals:' Say it loud. '''Trent:' Don't give up Don't give in And don't know what you can do next. Background Information *Trent's singing is inspired by what he should've told his grandfather before his grandfather died. He realizes there were some things he never got to say to his grandfather. *The line "I'm sure I heard his echo in Gwen's heartbroken tears" refers to in Search & Do Not Destroy, when Trent was forced into kissing Heather in front of Gwen, and when Gwen started crying, Trent thought her tears produced his grandfather's echo. *On the chorus, Trent is flanked by the animatronic animals that sing the "Mission" song from The Lake Nose Monster. Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs